The present invention relates to movable micromirrors and micromirror arrays for, e.g., projection displays. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,835,256 and 6,046,840 to Huibers, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/617,419 to Huibers et al., the subject matter of each being incorporated herein by reference, disclose micro-electromechanical devices (MEMS) for steering light beams, such as in an optical switch, and/or for a display (e.g., a projection display). A common feature is a micromirror element that is movable so as to deflect light through different angles, depending upon the micromirror element's tilt angle. In one type of conventional direct view or projection display system, an array of reflective micromirror elements is provided for producing an image. Typically the micromirror elements are square and have either a single tilt angle for the ‘on’ state and are flat for the off state, or the same tilt angles for ‘on’ and ‘off’ states but opposite sign.